Bright Heart☆Cute Princess
Bright Heart☆Cute Princess'' ''(ブライトハート☆キュートプリンセス'' Buraito Haato☆Kyuuto Purinsesu) is the fourth fan-anime by Curewolfy11, and is the first anime in the Cute Princess series. The theme is light. '' Plot Bright Kingdom, a land full of light and peace that exists in a place faraway from our solar system. This beautiful land holds a treasure that many have tried to obtain: the Eclipse Book. It seals the spirit of the Shadow Empress, who was the ruler of the Shadow Empire, and colonized the Bright Kingdom. One day, a mysterious young girl stole the book, and unleashed the spirit of the Shadow Empress! But this girl wants more than just ruling over the Bright Kingdom...She also targets the Human World! To save the two worlds, three siblings named Starry, Sunrise, and Crescent searched the Human World for the legendary warriors mentioned in a prophecy: Cute Princesses. As soon as they arrived in Kagayaku Town, the three found three girls that have 'Hearts full of light', just like in the prophecy. However, there seems to be a problem... ...The first girl, Hikawa Hikaru, is an unnoticed and shy 14 year old student in her second year at Hotaruno Middle School. The other two, Hyuuga Madoka and Amaha Yasuko, are complete opposites of each other and life-long rivals. Will Hikaru be able to be friends with these teammates? What caused Madoka and Yasuko's rivalry? Who is that mysterious girl, and why does she want to revive the Shadow Empire as the Eclipse Empire? Characters Cute Princesses Hikawa Hikaru (氷川 ひかる Hikawa Hikaru) "The light of the star that leads to the future, Star Princess!" Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie A shy and often forgotten 14 year old girl. Because of her shyness, Hikaru has been having trouble making friends. She is weak in sports and isn't that good at most subjects. However, she has her strength in arts, particularly singing, and she loves cheery pop songs. Often she makes up strange theories and blurts them out without even knowing. Her strong will to have friends awakened her powers. Her alter ego is Star Princess, and her title is "The Princess of Hope". Her theme color is black and her powers are related to the stars. Hyuuga Madoka (日向 まどか''Hyuuga Madoka'') "The light of the sun that spreads across the world, Solar Princess!" Voiced by: Nonaka Ai A cheerful and energetic 14 year old girl. Madoka "Mado-chan" is an enthusiastic member of the school's Basketball team and loves playing jump rope with her sisters. Stubborn and prideful, she won't believe it if you say the truth about her awful cooking. She doesn't hesitate picking fights with bullies or other "bad people" anytime. Her sense of justice that shows when she wants to help Star Princess awakened her powers. Her alter ego is Solar Princess, and her title is "The Princess of Spirits". Her theme color is orange and her powers are related to the sun. Amaha Yasuko (天羽 康子 Amaha Yasuko) "The light of the moon that sprouts from shadows, Moonbeam Princess!"''' Voiced by: Park Romi A cool and sarcastic 14 year old girl. With a cool, mature facade, most forget about Yasuko's poor P.E. grades, focusing at her wide range of scientific knowledge. She is, in contrast to Madoka, a pretty good and humble cook, though she rarely ever cooks. Being the daughter of a marine biologist and a chemist, she struggles to find her own path of science for her future; the desire to do so awakened her powers. Her alter ego is Moonbeam Princess, and her title is "The Princess of Mystery". Her theme color is silver and her powers are related to the moon. Allies Starry Voiced by: Ise Mariya The oldest of the siblings. Starry is a stern and quiet young girl who overprotects her siblings. She is skilled in fighting, and regularly trains the Princesses to get stronger. She lives with Hikaru, who said to her parents that she's a friend who ran away from home. Though she doesn't show it, she seems to think of Hikaru as another younger sister. While living in Kagayaku Town, she uses the name Hoshizora Urara (星'''空うらら Hoshiora Urara). She appears to be 16 years old. She is the one who gave Hikaru her powers. '''Sunrise Voiced by: Namikawa Daisuke The second oldest and the only boy of the siblings. Sunrise is a cheerful and kind boy with a high interest in Earth food. He lives with Madoka, who didn't tell her mother and forced him to hide whenever her mother comes to Madoka's room. It's obvious to everyone else that he has a crush on Madoka--but she never gets it. While living in Kagayaku Town, he uses the name Hoshizora Yoichi (星'空' 陽一 Hoshizora Yoichi). He appears to be 14 years old. He is the one who gave Madoka her powers. Crescent Voiced by: Takano Urara The youngest of the siblings. Crescent is a cool and composed young girl who has a childish side inside her. She is amazed by magicians, even if what they do is just simple card tricks. She lives with Yasuko, whose parents are always busy and never even noticed Crescent. Being always curious to many things, she reminds Yasuko of her childhood self. While living in Kagayaku Town, she uses the name Hoshizora Tsukiko (星'空 '月子 Hoshizora Tsukiko). She appears to be 10 years old. She is the one who gave Yasuko her powers. Eclipse Empire Shadow Empress' Spirit Voiced by: Hisakawa Aya The spirit of Shadow Empress, the former ruler of the Shadow Empire. When her Empire was defeated, her spirit was sealed in the Eclipse Book, until Teruko, a mysterious girl opened the book and unleashed her once more. Teruko Voiced by: Otani Ikue A mysterious 14 year old girl. Not much is known about her for now Teruko is also currently the only villain who never fights the Princesses directly.... Yamikage Shadow-like creatures that can only be summoned by the generals of Eclipse Empire. Their powers depend on the powers of their summoner (eg. Yamikages that Black created can use shadows). They are completely silent. Black Voiced by: Takayama Minami An energetic thirteen-year-old boy, and is often stated to be the weakest, but the most strong-willed general. Like most of the other villains, the Shadow Empress created him from darkness. His power is shadow, which he uses to blind the Princesses. He is friendly towards Star Princess in particular, as he sees that she, like him, is the underdog of their group. Instead of mocking her, he encourages her to keep on trying, just like him. Misty Voiced by: Mizuki Nana A shy and quiet twelve-year-old girl, and is the youngest member of the team. Like most of the other villains, the Shadow Empress created her from darkness. Her power is mist and illusions, which she uses to confuse the Princesses. Misty seems to have a crush on Black, though she denies the fact whenever Frost or Mask teases her about it. It is implied that she can be stronger than Mask, but is afraid to lose control of her powers. Cold Voiced by: Iwasaki Masami A calm and cool seventeen-year-old boy, and is the oldest member of the team, along with his twin, Frost. Like most of the other villains, the Shadow Empress created him from darkness. His power is ice and snow, which he uses to create snowstorms around the Princesses. Cold is annoyed by his brother, due to the latter's arrogance, but he's also jealous due to the fact that he's weaker than Frost. Frost Voiced by: Iwasaki Masami An arrogant and energetic seventeen-year-old boy, and is the oldest member of the team, along with his twin. Like most of the other villains, the Shadow Empress created him from darkness. His power is ice and snow, which he uses to freeze living things, including the Princesses. Frost is oblivious of Cold's annoyance and jealousy, but he truly cares for him and even secretly thinks of him as the better of the two. Mask Voiced by: Kaida Yuki A mysterious fourteen-year-old boy, who is the most powerful member of the team. Like most of the other villains, the Shadow Empress created him from darkness. His power is illusions, which he uses to lure the Princesses to his trap. He can also shape-shift into many forms, including the Princesses. He doesn't talk much, and his interests other than fighting and eating various sweets is unknown. Others Hikawa Hideo Hikaru's nineteen-year-old brother who is a college student at Tokyo U. Hideo is rarely physically present during the early episodes, though he frequently video chats with Hikaru. He used to be as painfully shy as Hikaru when he was her age, but managed to find two loyal friends in Madoka's sister Mitsuko and her boyfriend Haruki. When she let slip of her friends' names, he rushed back to Kagayaku Town in excitement, and since then alternates between being at Tokyo and Kagayaku. Hyuuga Mitsuko Madoka's sweet and motherly nineteen-year-old sister who works at San San Café. Unlike her two younger sisters, Mitsuko is a highly skilled chef, and also wants to take over the café''' in the future. She is highly annoyed by the mess her sisters leave around the house and regularly scolds them-- not that it ever does any good. Another thing that annoys her is Hideo jokingly referring to her and Haruki as "Mom and Dad" since high-school, though, again, her words fail to change that. '''Tsukimiya Haruki Yasuko's easygoing and friendly eighteen-year-old cousin who works at San San Café. Though a genius and an athletic person who managed to skip a grade, Haruki is a bit of a forgetful klutz and is horrible with names. He has met Crescent on a few occasions, not buying Yasuko's nonsensical reasons, and eventually is let in on the Princesses' secret. Though he can't admit it to Mitsuko, he thinks that Hideo calling them "Mom and Dad" is hilarious. Hyuuga Miku Madoka's cheery and nosy sixteen-year-old sister who works at San San Café. Much like Madoka, she is a terrible cook, though she has accepted her fate of being a waitress. Miku can't help but notice how that Solar Princess girl looks and talks like Madoka, and bombards both with various questions whenever she can. Though she won't admit it, she does so since she's a bit protective of Madoka. She also doesn't like not having anything she's better at than her sisters, but again, she won't say it. Items Light Box (ライトボックス'' Raito Bokkusu'') - The transformation device for the Princesses. It is a star-shaped box that they wear on their belts when they are transformed. To transform, they need to shout out "Bright Wave! Cute Princess, GO! " Star Jewels '(スター ジュエルズ ''Sutaa Jueruzu) - Star Princess' main weapon. She uses it in fighting and for her purification attack, "Stardust Spiral". It looks like a chain of star-shaped jewels. 'Solar Mirror '(ソーラー ミラー Sooraa Miraa) - Solar Princess' main weapon. She uses it in fighting and for her purification attack, "Sunshine Flare". It looks like a shield that has a mirror attached to it on the front. 'Moonbeam Sword '(ムーンビーム ソード Muunbiimu Soodo) - Moonbeam Princess' main weapon. She uses it in fighting and for her purification attack, "Lunar Slash". It looks like a sword with crescent moon patterns on the handle. '''Gold Stars (ゴールド スターズ Goorudo Sutaazu) - Star-like gems that the Princesses use on their weapons to use their group attack, "Beautiful Shining Light". Locations Kagayaku Town - The town that the main characters live in. 'Kagayaku Academy '- A public escalator school; Hikaru, Madoka, and Yasuko are in Class 2-B in middle school while Miku is in Class 1-C in high school. Starry later transfers to Miku's class to keep an eye on the girls. 'San-San Café '- A café run by Madoka's mother, Hyuuga Mami. Madoka's older sisters, Miku and Mitsuko, work there, along with Mitsuko's boyfriend Haruki, and Madoka often helps out too. Quotes "Shooting star, is it true that you grant wishes? If so, I have one. I wish...I have a light...that will help me find friends!" - ''Hikaru, episode one, wishing to a shooting star. ''"Hahaha! Take that, Yasu-jerk! Madoka-sama always wins!" - ''Madoka, episode two, throwing her basketball to Yasuko's face. ''"...Of course you do. But what's a victory in a contest of immaturity?" - ''Yasuko, episode two, in response to the quote above. ''"Three hearts shining eternal light! Bright Heart Cute Princess!" - ''The Cute Princesses, episode five, introducing themselves as a team. ''"I'm pretty sure that...Starry, Sunrise and Crescent are...aliens from Pluto who want their planet to be acknowledged again! "- ''Hikaru, episode twenty five, making up a theory when she heard Sunrise mentioned a secret. "''Is that so? When do you think their allies from Eris and Ceres are coming?" - Yasuko, episode twenty five, in response to the quote above. "This isn't a matter of win or lose! This is a matter of putting up a good fight, an '''awesome '''fight, that will burn our names into the minds of everyone watching!" - Madoka, episode twenty five, to her teammates before a game. "In the end, my wish came true. I thought it was the shooting star, but I think...it's just fate. I don't really understand. There are so many things I want to know and do, but now, one wish granted is enough; I have two kind friends, who may fight each other at times, but I wish we'll always stick together! And this time, I'll work hard to make that wish come true!" - Hikaru's monologue, final episode,'' as she walked with Madoka and Yasuko.'' Trivia * This is the first season in the Cute Princess series. * Madoka and Yasuko's personalities are slightly inspired by Curewolfy11's childhood friends. Originally, Hikaru was going to be based on Curewolfy11 herself. This is referenced in the series where Hikaru wears black glasses, similar to Curewolfy11's own. * Hikaru shares her full name with a male ''character from [[Aidoru no Kinshiteru Koi|''Aidoru no Kinshiteru Koi]]''. ''This is entirely coincidental. Category:Article stubs Category:Magical Girl anime Category:Curewolfy11 Category:Cute Princess series